Waiting For The Kiss or Kill
by Falke-ness
Summary: What happens when Kenshin and Sano start falling for a certain person? A certain someone named Kaoru, who is attending their school as a boy named Li Yun... questioning ones sexuality is always fun. -DROPPED-
1. The Switch

**This fic was inspired by the manwha- Kill Me Kiss Me (K2)- by Lee Young Yuu.**

**RK doesn't belong to me... though I wish it did.. -sob-**

_**Summary- Sanosuke Sagara is a rookie model, who also happens to Kenshin's right hand man.**_

_**Kenshin Himura, the leader of one of the strongest gangs in town and the best friend of Sano.**_

_**Kaoru Kamiya, a girl madly in love with said model.**_

_**Li Yun Kamiya, the twin brother of Kaoru. The stoic loner who managed to get on Himura's bad side.**_

_**Kaoru and Li Yun switch places so that Kaoru can be near Sanosuke. However, the girl soon finds out that Sano isn't as nice as he seems. And things just keep getting worse, the one thing preventing her from befriending her crush? Himura Kenshin, his best friend who seems to have a grudge against our heroin. What happens when both friends start to fall for this "guy"? Questioning your sexuality is always fun.**_

**Poll- I am at the moment unsure of who I want the pairings to be. Please review and tell me if Kaoru should be with 1. Kenshin, 2. Sanosuke, 3. Enishi, 4. Other (Your choice.)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual, the house was rowdy. Music blared from speakers, threatening to blow out. A girl lay sprawled on her bed, laying on her stomach, her feet swaying in the air. She squealed as she turned over, bring the magazine that she'd been gazing so lovingly at toward her lips, planting a soft kiss on the figure of the cover. How she wished those lips would return the caress. She sighed longingly at the picture. The perfect guy in her opinion, and worshiped in all pretty boy fan clubs. Sanosuke Sagara, rookie model, and adored by all the teens of the generation. Her day dream session was suddenly cut short when the sound of a voice clearing reached her ears. She hadn't even noticed that her music had turned off. Moving the magazine so that it lay open on her stomach, she glared up, to be met by blue eyes. "What do you want Li Yun?" Her lips moved into a scowl as he returned the look.

Li Yun was what you would call a Bishonen; pretty boy. His hair was black, and lay in layers on his head, the longest strand no more than 3 inches... He stood at 5'1", the same as Kaoru. In fact, they were built the same- short, thin and lanky. The only difference between the two is Kaoru had a small amount of cleavage, whereas he had none, and the fact that Kaoru's tresses were considerably longer. The two were twins. "I've been calling you 10 times now Kao!"

Kaoru didn't soften her glare. "Well, what is it Li-chan?" She emphasized the chan part, hoping to aggravate him. "Don't you understand the word P-R-I-V-A-C-Y? You should have more respect for your elders!!" She was ready to throttle her brother after he merely shrugged it off and snatched up her magazine. She cried out as the precious picture filled magazine was lifted from her hands, "Hey!!"

"Hey, isn't this Sanosuke?" He quickly scanned the contents, skimming over an article about him.

"So, has little Yun started to take a liking to boy models?"

Yun resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You were only born an hour or two before me, yet you never seem to tire of reminding me of that little fact." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "And no.." His shoulders lifted in a shrug as he tossed the magazine over his shoulder, the cover page creasing with the impact of hitting the carpet. "Didn't even know he was a model." He glanced up at the large poster of Sano on the wall. Suddenly, he felt sheepish. He'd always assumed that his sis just had a crush on the guy and had the photo enlarged. It never dawned on him that the guy was a model. He scratched the back of his head as he rambled, "I guess that's why he never shows up in class. Any-who, dinners ready." He started to make his way to the door, hands tucked away into the pockets of his sweater. The call to wait stopped him and made him turn. Li Yun did NOT like the look on his sisters face.

Kaoru's mind was spinning. Sano went to Yun's school?! Ideas were already swarming into her mind. She suddenly brought herself to a sitting position, dangling her feet over the edge of the mattress. Blue eyes glassy, wide and pleading at her 'dearest' brother. . "You know... we are twins, and I would do anything for you Li Yun, I'm sure you'd do the same right?"

An hour later, Li Yun was finally satisfied with what he'd gain from this escapade. A week at an all girls school, plus a good portion of his sisters more treasured belongings, such as that stereo system he's been dieing for, two or three of her best shinai's, all but 5 of her dvds and cds, as well as a concert ticket to one of his favorite bands. Life was grand, it pays having a caring sister. "Heaven help me, I'll do it."

Kaoru leapt in joy, and rushed to her twin, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. Starting Monday, she would be attending River Canyon High, as "Li Yun Kamiya". As the two sat down for dinner, she picked at her food, occasionally popping a bit or two in her mouth. The free arm was propping her head on the table, the chin upon her palm, and thumb and forefinger idly playing with long strands of hair. She could already imagine these long tresses cut short and envisioned herself in a boys uniform, smiling up at Sanosuke Sagara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru stared in awe at the building before her, she had to restrain herself from kissing the ground beneath her feet. Her hands clasped together, and pressed against her cheeks, she could already feel them reddening. "This is the very ground that Sano has walked on!!!" She squealed to herself. A few of the passer-bys eyed her, apparently they thought her strange. Well... who wouldn't? She made her way to the restroom, to change into the required uniform. Problem? She walked into the girls room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Li Yun gazed at himself in the mirror. He shifted uncomfortably as whispers reached his ears, adjusting his skirt. Apparently some of the girls in here were talking about him. He quickly left as he heard them giggle. Once he stepped outside, a cry reached his ears. head tilting back, he gazed up to the top of the stairs. Two girls came bounding down to him. "Kao! Kao!! Here!" One of them cried. She rushed toward him, enveloping him in a hug. He could swear that even the roots of his hair was burning. A small basket of cookies and chocolates were placed in his hands.

"Kao-chan, you have to try the sweets I made in home ec for you!"

"Try my chocolate cake Kao!!"

Li Yun did not know how to deal with this. Since when was his sister so popular? He supposed that Kao was the closest thing to a guy that these girls had at this school. He almost felt sorry for the girl. Did half the school population have a crush on her? Sitting in class, he could hear the titters of the class mates, occasionally he managed to pick up a sentence or two that was whispered to load. "Kao-chans so cute, even when she's being cold. The new haircut makes her look even better!" He supposed they only thought so because it made her, or rather him look more like a guy. He briefly wondered if Home ec was a required class, he kept getting showered with treats. 'boy... Kao-chans in for a nasty wake up call.' Unlike his sister, Li Yun was a walking loner. He had a feeling his reputation would have flushed down the hole once he got back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru gazed at herself in the restroom mirror, adjusting her uniform. She had been sure to tie down her bust, and was startled at how much she now looked like guy. She had always wondered if she looked more like a man, or if Li Yun looked more like a girl. Perhaps its just from perspective. A grin was upon her face, maybe this little charade would work out after all. Ears perked at the sounds of titters. She turned her head, to find a few girls staring and giggling at her. Not really thinking, she waved cheerfully. Nothing could destroy her mood today. However, she was utterly lost when she found that the girls were blushing like mad. Quickly, she left, berating herself when she caught a whisper comment.

"I don't know who that it, but he sure is cute!"

That's right, she'd almost forgotten that she was a male... well, sort of.

An uneasy haze filled the air the moment that Kaoru stepped into the classroom. She ignored the disbelieving stares that she got as she slipped into her desk. What in the world was going on?! Whispered voices drifted about, and "Li Yun" could tell that they were about her. The cheerful smile upon her face soon began turned into a scowl. She had no idea that Yun had been such an outcast. Only one persona dared to smile her way. She made a mental note to go talk to the friendly girl later. Soon, she was thrown from her musing. A loud bang resounded through the room, causing all noise to cease. Enter- Kenshin Himura.

His fire mane of hair was tied back into a low pony tail. A cigarette hung loosely in his lips. Narrowed violet eyes gazed about the room, as if daring anyone to say a word. A smirk was placed upon his face... perhaps he'd slammed the door to hard? Knowing that he was the current center of attention only caused his lips to curve even more. He strode toward a desk, where not many were standing. his objective? the boy sitting in said desk. His hands rose, cupping his knuckles, a loud cracking noise followed soon after. This caused most of the other students to back away. They knew what was coming. Having reached his destination, he watched as the boy quickly slipped from the seat, bowing and muttering something about an apology if he stole his seat. This only caused his eyes to narrow even more. The blue eyes that stared back at him, expecting an answer only infuriated. So, Li Yun was going to get cocky... he had no idea what was in store for him. "Guess your ego must've swelled after you took out Myojin huh?" He took out the cigarette, blowing smoke into the boys face, then putting out the stick on the desk. "Big whoop, Myojin's a wuss." His eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward, his face dangerously close to Li Yun's. "Do you honestly think you've got the balls to face me?" With that, he took a step back, turned, as if to walk away.

Kaoru had no idea what was going on. This red haired freak had just started talking as if she had done something to tick him off. Nothing would have prepared her for what came next. She thought the boy was going to go, but instead, she felt his foot connect with her face. Kaoru's head snapped back at the impact. The world was spinning about her. Suddenly, she found herself being jerked and thrown about. Kenshin pounced on her, taken by surprise, she could do nothing to fight back. The urge to cry out was suppressed as her head connected with a desk behind her. The taste of blood filled her mouth, and she was thrown onto the floor, just wanting to sleep. She had never felt so much physical pain in her life. Her breath was knocked from her, and she could do nothing to avoid the blow after blow, kick after kick to her stomach as she lay upon her side. Dimly, she could hear cries, someone mentioned the teacher? "Someone get the teacher!!" She recognized the voice to be that girl who'd smiled at her earlier. Curses filled her mind, how did she let herself get caught off guard?! Soon, Kao found that her feet, let alone her body were no longer on the floor.

Kenshin grasped the front of Li Yun's shirt, bringing the bloodied boy up to his eye level, and a little above. His voice rose above the murmur of the crowd, "Anyone who brings the teachers gets it ten times worse." That particular remark was directed at the students who crowded about, wanting to do something to stop this madness. He knew though, no one could stop him. "Not so tough now are you?" He sneered at Li Yun, "You should've known better than to show your face here again." His free hand reached back, balling into a fist, and he prepared to allow it to connect with the boys face one last time. However, a hand upon his stopped him. Upon the silent request, he dropped his victim, and scowled at the intruder. "You should know better than to stop me Sano."

"Quit playin round Himura, one more act and your gonna get your ass suspended." Sanosuke glared down at Kenshin, their eyes locking. If looks could freeze, the entire room would have chilled over and turned into the artic. His brown hair was spiked up as usual, a red band tied around his head. He wore the same uniform as the other boys, long black slacks, a white button up shirt, and the black overcoat that accompanied it, the school symbol on the left breast.

Sano's voice was like a wake up call for Kaoru. Sanosuke? Sagara-san had been the one to help her? She'd managed to pull herself up in a sitting position, head bowed. Trembling overtook her body as the pain swept through her, yet through it all.. she still had her stubborn pride. Perhaps the tremors were due to her anger, bruised and bloodied on her first day of school. This is how Sano saw her. She didn't know what she was thinking, but she found a voice breaking the silence of the room, turning the head of the two friends who stood glaring at each other. "You're dead ass-wipe." As the world went black around her, the last scene she saw, was that bully Kenshin leaving the room, and her savior.. Sano trailing after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC-

AN: I hope that the switching of names back and forth didn't confuse you guys. I've referred to Kaoru as Li Yun in some parts, because it's supposed to be in the prospective of the other characters, who believe her to be Li Yun.

Thoughts, comments? This first chapter basically goes along with part of K2, with a few changes. The next two or three will probably go along with K2 as well, but after that, I'll be completely changing the story line to suit my own ideas. Li Yun is not from K2, or RK, he is my own original character. 3

If you haven't read the manwha, Kill Me Kiss Me, I would highly recommend it. You wont need to read it to know whats going on in my story, but it's a very good work art. I doubt that my fic can even measure up to the intricate story of Lee Young Yuu's, but I hope that I am not completely destroying the work with my fic. (A Manwha is a manga, except it was produced by Korea, rather than Japan.)

Sorry that this chapter was so short, those of you who are familiar with my works know that I don't update very often. I'm going to try and update this within the next few weeks, but I wont guarantee anything. I apologize a head of time. However, I will be sure to update at least once a month...


	2. Cherry Blossoms

The lights above stung her eyes, she would have preferred to stay in the oblivion of sleep. However, her sore limbs and aching head voted otherwise. As her eyes slowly pried themselves open, she started to adjust to the surroundings, and the hazy fog in her vision was slowly beginning to dissipate. A voice reached her ears, ringing like an angel's proclamation from above. Kaoru reads way too many romance novels. It was Sano's gruff words.

"So.. you're awake." He stood from his perch in the corner seat, and made his way to Yun's side on the bench, kneeling down to his level.

She could feel the blood rushing to her face, and the pace of her heart rapidly increasing. Kaoru was almost afraid to open her eyes, afraid that it was a dream. Had he stayed with her while she was asleep? Suddenly, her hopes of being with him had surged again. There still might be a chance. Opening her eyes now, and fully capable of seeing, she gazed on her beloved model. His face was so close to hers, she was almost tempted to just reach out and his him. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned closer, his breath tickling at her ears. However, his words were not what she'd hoped to hear.

"If you tell anyone how you got this way, I swear that I'll finish Kenshin's job for him. He's got too much at stake to lose, all because of a rat like you.." His voice was icy cold, far from the gentle softness that 'Yun' hoped to hear. Sano stood as quickly as possible, once giving his warning. This kid was freaking him out. He could've sworn that the guy had blushed. Was Li Yun gay? 'Guess I attract all kinds..' The rookie model was almost positive that had he stayed kneeling any longer, Yun would kiss him. 'Queer..' Halfway out the door, he heard Yun's angry voice.

"I'm no rat!" Kaoru was angry, she could almost feel the blood boiling within her veins. Why was he defending that red-haired jerk? Those earlier hopes began to dwindle. She prayed that Sano was not like Kenshin. However, just gazing at his face helped to quell that fury. Her plans had been set back drastically, but she would never give up. If only he could see her.

"Good"

The door slammed, and Kaoru was left all alone in the nurse's room. Glancing at the clock, she guessed that it was 2nd period-ish. Perhaps there was a good thing of having been beaten up, she now had an excuse to ditch P.E, and avoid joining the throng of boys in the locker room. For a good 15 minutes, she sat there in silence, brooding over the conversation that had just occurred. However, the tick ticks of the clock intruded upon her reminisce of the 'sacred' conversation. She would never forget his words, though they were a threat. It was spoken by Sanosuke (yeah.. she reads waaaayyyy to many romance novels.) The sound of leaky faucet and its dripping water combined with the incessant ticks of the clock were enough to almost drive her insane. Kaoru decided to just up and leave. There was bound to be a good spot to hang around outside to ditch class..

The breeze was wondrous on that day. Kaoru sighed in content as her now short strands of hair whipped within the tendrils of wind, the scent of the cherry tree's (they do bloom in that season right? X.x) filling her nostrils. She could hear the sound of rustling leaves, and laughter in the distance. They must be playing volley ball in the girl's athletics. Engulfed in this tranquility, she was oblivious to the sounds of approaching footsteps. It wasn't until a loud crack sounded next to her ears did she open her eyes and stare into the face of the one person who could ruin a beautiful day as this.

Kenshin like always was enjoying his free time in the ditched class. The southern end of the school, by the tree grove was his hideout. The site of a certain young man resting there only seemed to irk him. Picking up a stray branch, he approached the raven haired boy, to find… low and behold. The one boy who annoyed the hell out of him. Li Yun. A scowl placed itself on his lips, and he tapped the branch against his shoulder, holding it much like red coat would its rifle and bayonet. His footsteps were light, and silent against the rustling of leaves. Allowing the branch to drop down his arms, catching the end as it arrived at his fingertips. He gripped it tightly, knuckles whitening in his annoyance. Li Yun had taken off his jacket, and part of his shirt had slipped down the shoulder. Kenshin was disgusted, he spotted a spaghetti trap where Yun's shirt had slipped. 'Now he's wearing girl's clothes? Stupid queer.' The branch rose with his arm, and he swung with all his might, narrowly missing the boys head, and a loud crack resounding through the area as the remaining splintered branch fell to the floor.

Kaoru nearly leap out of her skin, it took all her self control to calm herself down and not scream. Jumping to her feet, her eyes narrowed and she turned to pounce on whoever had played that nasty prank. She was met with the sight of Kenshin, who was laughing mercilessly at her fury.

"Gonna kill me now, little queer?" Kenshin taunted, loving the expression on Yun's face. He had to admit to himself, the kid had spunk, he liked that in people. "Tell you what kid, I won't beat your face in, if you join my gang. You've got some guts sticking up to me. I like that. We're having a meeting during 3rd period. Come or die." He could almost see the steam rolling off of Yun's head.

"I'm not gonna join your stupid gang. What, you want to ruin my good reputation even more!" She glared at him as he walked off, throwing her a thumbs up over his shoulder. A sigh escaped her lips upon hearing his parting words.

"See ya there Yun."

TBC

Yay! We didn't have to go to school today because of a bomb threat, so I decided to finish the rest of this chapter up. Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry that it's so short. O.o I'm going to enjoy this break with some DDR.


	3. Hello Brother!

The droning of the teachers voice was about to drive her insane. If she didn't know better, she could've sworn that the sound of the ticking clock and the scratching of her neighbor's pencil were magnified for the sole purpose of tearing apart her sanity. 3rd period, it was halfway over, and by now she'd bitten off almost every bit of her nails. Her eyes darted from the board, to her open book, to the window, and at the empty seat 3 places to her left. This cyclic glancing continued for a good 5 minutes until finally she couldn't take any more of the arguing voices in her mind. Jumping from her seat, the legs of her chair scrapped against the tile as she called out, "May I go to the restroom!". Immediately afterwards, she was venturing down the isle of desks, face heated in embarrassment at the realization that she had just shouted out that request in such an urgent and sudden manner, that the majority of the classroom population was snickering.

Finally in the safe confines of the hallway, she paused. Was this really worth it? How in the world was she going to get out of this predicament? This wasn't even her own reputation at stake! Praying that Yun would forgive her, she snuck outside and to the back grounds, and approached the group of boys lounging around the area. 'I'm not going to join them; I'm not going to join them. Tell them no… they can't kill you, hurt you maybe, but not kill you!' Kaoru had finally made up her mind... she would not join. However, as she approached, she spotted a particularly rough looking boy tossing a blade up and down in the air, gracefully catching the handle each time. 'Omg…. They're going to kill me…'

He was sitting on a tree limb in his favorite oak. "I'm telling you guys, this fruit has got some moxy." He growled, fiery hair gleaming within the sunlight, his eyes narrowed and flashed amber for the shortest of seconds, as if challenging them not to believe him. There was something different about Yun, something that drew him towards the boy, it fascinated Kenshin, and for the briefest of moments, he wondered if perhaps he was gay.

'Yeah right, sure boss." A dull murmur came up at his comment, no one seemed to have spotted Kaoru yet, they were too indulged in their jesting. A few glances were thrown at Yahiko Myojin, a new member and freshmen. They threw a few insults, teasing and provoking the younger member affectionately. It was like one large family of brothers. The freshmen scowled at his mates, sneering, "Whatever, he got lucky that's all."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed? Lucky? Yun was never just lucky, her brother was the best fighter in the town, if not the county, second only to her (she's only exaggerating "slightly") perhaps she'd teach him a thing or two. She stepped into full view of the boys, clearing her throat. Her short boyish hair whipped in the breeze, a deadly combination with blue glaring eyes, creating a sense of power and an aura of intimidation. "Is that so? I'll wipe the floor with your ass one more time if you're really asking for it, Myojin-chan…"

The clearing fell silent, and all one could hear was the sputtering of the addressee. Yahiko sat up from his branch, pulling out a dagger that had been tucked in his boots. His knuckles were white as he clutched the weapon, and soon he was in a crouching position to jump off from his perch, "Why you… calling ME little? I'll—" He was cut off as a knife flew by his face, embedding itself in the trunk of the tree, just centimeters from his head. He visibly gulped, and lowered his head, black hair shadowing his eyes as he peered over at Kenshin, "Sorry boss..." If looks could shrink its target, the kid would have been the size of a dwarf by now, if not smaller. He settled back into his spot, muttering incoherent curses at the feminine boy who dared to insult him.

Her blue eyes widened as she watched the knife fly from Kenshin's hand to the trunk of the tree. It only heightened her fear. She stood stock still, mouth slightly agape, wondering she was going to leave this meeting alive. However, she was shook from her stupor as a chuckle drifted towards her ears. He was laughing? Of all the nerve... Soon, the danger she was in was completely forgotten, as well as her position, all she could focus on was the laughing of that fire-haired demon. How dare he mock her?

He grinned, returning Yun's glare with a smirk. "See boys, I told you the kid had spunk." Violet eyes scanned the faces of each member, flashing amber on occasion, as if daring them to speak out. "Well, welcome your new brother." He stood on a tree branch, using the trunk as a support. Digging though his bag while his fellow, 'brothers' cheered for the new comer. Finally finding what he sought, he brought out yet another knife, the emblem of a rose embedded at the base of the blade, just above where metal met hilt. The tip placed between thumb and forefinger he tossed it, watching as it spirals through the air and throwing glares of sunlight as it traveled. "Welcome to my gang, Yun" The blade sunk into the earth, right at Yun's feet.

Again, Kaoru was struck numb. Had she missed something? As far as she could remember, she hadn't agreed to anything. Her anger rose, and despite the berating within her head, she shouted, "I'm NOT going to join your stupid gang!" For the briefest of moments, her voice had risen to it's natural pitch, even slightly above. They stared at her in shot, more of the fact that 'he' sounded like a girl than anything. Yun turned to stomp away, ignoring the protest of the bane of her annoyance.

"Hey—wait!"

However, when Yun turned, stepping and at the same moment glancing back to throw a glare at the red haired delinquent, she slammed into a muscular chest. Tensing, she first looked at the ground, glimpsing shoes slowly trailing up, her breath caught a slight tinge of pink decorating her cheeks. "Uh-uh… I'm sorry!" Her face heated up as she felt his arm slinging around her shoulder.

Sano grinned wickedly, wrapping an arm around Yun's shoulder and turning him to face his fellow 'brothers'. Into Yun's ear, he whispered, "Now where do you think you're going." For a moment, he released his frozen captive, to bend down and pick up the knife, placing it in Yun's hand, he slung his arm once again across the blushing boy. A smirk found it's way on the model's face. 'Guess I have that kind of effect on guys to.' He lifted a hand, waving at his best friend, "Yo Kenshin, scarring the little ones off already? If I wasn't so busy, I would have kicked your ass and taken over this group at your lack of leadership, a long time ago." An evil glint came into his eyes, and he patted, or more like slapped repeated, Yun in the back. "Come on boys, t's time for a REAL welcoming."

She was so dazed that she notice when the other members began to approach. When she came to, her face still extremely red, she attempted to back in panic. However, she was only met with a secure hold. 'If only he could hold me like this when I actually LOOK like a girl. Snap at of it Kaoru, he's gonna think Yun is GAY!' She was startled out of her mental berating as someone jerked her, tugging by her wrist. She found herself being drug off of the school grounds by the hands of Kenshin. From behind them, she could hear a boy call, "Hey, where ya goin boss?"

For some odd reason, Kenshin felt the tiniest bit of anger as he watched his best friend sling a companion arm over the new member and his former victim. Irked more because he couldn't comprehend his anger, he lept from his perch and wretched Yun from Sano's grasp. He began to drag his victim to his bike, calling back to the questioning voices, "His initiation." A smirk graced his face as he heard his companions cheer, and knew they would be following close behind. Finding his bike, he handed Yun a helmet.

Kaoru stood defiantly before her 'captive'. "I'm NOT going." Her dark blue eyes narrowed, her short raven hair had been ruffled by now. She was not in a happy mood. Arms shooting out, she shoved the helmet back into the red head's arms. About to turn, she didn't expect him to grab her shoulder and force her back around. Infuriated, and without thinking, she slapped him. The sound resounded, and the back ground laughter of the gang suddenly died into a hush. She backed slowly, facing narrowed violet eyes. Why didn't she notice before how beautiful his eyes were, though she had to admit at this point it was rather frightening. For a brief moment, she thought she saw a flash of amber.

This fruit just didn't know when to give up. The boy certainly knew how to push Kenshin's buttons. Kenshin, at first startled became angry. First rule of the gang, never hit the boss. Never speak bad about the leader. Never defy him. Gritting his teeth, he glared at Yun, shoving the helmet back, at the same time her lunged, fist outstretched and catching Yun's cheek.

They scuffled for a bit, Kenshin for the most part fighting, on Yun's part—scratching. The other members began to cheer them on, though knowing in the end the boss would win. Somewhere during the fight, the helmet had been returned to Kenshin. He fought with Yun, until he managed to wrestle the helmet onto Yun's head. With one final kick to Yun's back, the fight was over.

Kaoru found, against her will, wearing the helmet. Very soon after, not without handing Himura a few bruises, she found herself kicked forward. Sprawling just a few foot infront of the bike, she wearily and defiantly picked herself up, turning to once again face her opponent. For the most part, aside from a slit lip, the two had managed to not spill blood. Of course, bruises would be lingering for a while, but all in all, the injuries were minimal. Kaoru wasn't strong enough to do much damage to Himura, and Kenshin held back. Defeated but spirit in tact, she glared at the victor, hands clenched at her sides.

"Get on the bike" His voice was deadly, he was angry and didn't know why. Angry at himself, angry at Yun, and unjustly furious at Sano. He couldn't understand why he was annoyed that this boy would listen to Sano, but not him. And so, he channeled his anger the only way he really knew. Mounting the vehicle, he motioned for Yun to join him. He scowled as he heard a muffled huff, "Fine, whatever."

Kaoru climbed behind him. The sound of engines starting filled the air, and the other members began to ride off before them. She sat not knowing what to do on the seat behind Himura. Why couldn't she ride with Sano. Wishing glares could pierce, she placed hers on the red heads back.

"You're gonna have to hold on to me, unless you wanna fall off that is."

For some reason, her face once again heated up. Tensing, she hesitantly wrapped her arms around boy's firm waist. She cringed as the bike began to rumble. However, the wind against her face was a joy that she had not been accustomed to. She felt like she was flying. Without realizing it, she leaned forward, placing a cheek upon the back she onto. Soft hair brushing against her face, she could smell his cologne, and had to admit it smelt nice. 'Ah, Sano…' Caught within a daydream, she rode like that, not realizing until they stopped that she hand just been leaning on her ultimate annoyance. An icy voice broke her paradise, "You can let go now." Her world halted, and her eyes snapped open. She was greeted with the sit of soft red hair, and cold violet eyes glancing back at her, amused.

'What… did I do to deserve this?' Kaoru, was horrified.


	4. Beach Crabs

As if to get rid of a foul thing, or bug that had crept upon her, Kaoru scrambled off of the bike, the scowl upon her face seemingly frozen there. It further deepened as her 'captor' gave her an amused glance before walking away. Not knowing what else to do she followed. However, her aggravated attitude seemed to alleviate somewhat as blue orbs began to wander off from the back of a certain red-head's. It began to take in the setting: the sun which brilliantly shone in the sky, the lapping of water, the strange scent of salt upon the breeze.

It was at the edge of the sand that she stopped and fully began to take in the scene. A white washed beach, devoid of the debris and remaining imprints of feet in the sand found in normal tourist beaches. Nothing but clear skies, and a brilliant glare reflecting upon the rippling face of water. For a moment she stood, stunned by this atmosphere of tranquility. She thought such a thing could never exist in world of adolescents indulging in nothing but escapades to fight nature-- to tame a mass that was meant to be untamed. It should never have existed in this city filled with tourists and pompous locals who boasted on who had a better tan and or who caught a bigger fish, and which teen was the better surfer. She cursed herself for having allowed herself to be enticed into HIS achingly sweet sense of security and had been so self-indulgent in his scent that she had not even glanced or taken the time to see which turns he took after being captivated by his blasted gift of momentary flight. She twice cursed herself that it had been him that she had been entranced by, if only for a short rides worth of time.

But there was nothing she could do now but regret—and hope, for surely she would be able to find her way back; they would have to return her to the school sometime (for god knows she would never allow them to know her home). When they did, she would be sure to ingrain every turn, every street into her head so that she might return to this paradise one day. So, instilling a mental reminder to herself to not forget to make this cognitive map, she scurried to catch up to the gang leader that had brought her here, hoping to alleviate her curiosity. Having for the moment forgotten why she had come because of her mystified trance, she was not timid in the least with her questioning. "How did you find this place?"

No answer. He just continued walking in that graceful stride of his. She wondered how a man of such barbaric nature could hold a poise as noble as any gentlemen.

"Is this private property?" She lengthened her pace so as to be in front of him. Pivoting on the ball of a foot, she turned to face him, walking backwards. She received a curt nod as reply. He seemed to be searching for something, his entire attention caught in this search, and to have this quest interrupted seemed to irritate him. He sent her a cold glare so as to emphasize his aggravation.

She in turn, stepped away, deciding to follow silently behind. 'Figures-- only a barbarian like him would sneak upon private property.' She prayed that no one would find her at fault for this moment of trespassing—she could plead innocent if they were found. He seemed to be searching for something, constantly retracing his steps. Eventually, she grew tired of his ambling and simply sat down on the sand, kicking off her shoes and allowing them to delve into the cool moist sand. The tranquility over took her and before she knew it, she had lain upon her back, lids closed so that the sun might warm them. Her last thought was of how nice it was that the thug had brought her here.

--

Finally, after relentless searching, Kenshin came upon the crab that he sought. Delivering a swift stomp, he killed it, the slight crunch assuring its death. Distastefully, he picked up its remains, scooping out a bit of its meat with his fingers. With the "delicacy" in his hands, he made his way back to Yun. He paused as he gazed at the boy, a smirk working its way upon his lips. 'How cute—he looks even more like a girl when he sleeps.' For a moment, he was almost reluctant to feed the crab to him. However, that notion was quickly cast aside, after all, if Yun didn't do the initiation, he wouldn't be able to join the gang. The thought of a fighter like Yun absent in his gang didn't bode well with the leader, especially since he had started to take a liking to the kid. He had guts. So, to spare himself the struggle, for her had no doubt that Yun would resist, he slipped the piece of meat into Yun's slight parted mouth.

At first there was no response, and he could tell that Yun had yet to swallow it. Annoyed, Kenshin crouched beside the boy, using a hand to pinch the sleepers nose closed, and using the other one to clamp the mouth shut. It was only a few moments later that Yun woke, startled, frantic, and unable to breath. Not knowing what else to do, Kaoru swallowed. Satisfied, Kenshin sank back onto his haunches, smirking at him smugly.

--

I had been having the most wonderful dream when suddenly the scene shifted into a nightmare. I was underwater, and I couldn't breath. Needless to say, I awoke, gasping for air and finding myself unable to get it. At first I thought that perhaps I had slept so long that the tide had overcome me. But then, I felt HIS hands upon my mouth and nose. There was some disgusting substance in mouth, I couldn't figure out what it was and I don't think I wanted to find out. Figuring he was trying to make me swallow it, as this was probably my initiation, I did and he released me. A few moments later, I once again couldn't breath. It felt as if my throat had suddenly closed, I coughed—nothing, soon I was choking, I had the vague feeling that not too long later, my tongue would be swollen. I could dimly feel the frantic shaking of my body; his panicked questioning was faint. Before oblivion overtook me, I think I might have attempted to curse him for feeding me crab of all things (I'm highly allergic to shellfish), but I believe my curse was more of a gargle.

--

I thought I had gotten the victory. He had swallowed it and would soon be initiated into the gang. That was, until I heard him choking. "Yun? You alright?" He seemed pale, I backed slowly, afraid he might throw up on me. Soon it became apparent that it was from a queasy stomach that he was reacting to. I could tell the signs of an allergic reaction when I saw one, after all, my mother was a doctor. I began to shake him, probably not the smartest of things to do, but at the time, I was scared. Finally, when sense returned, I promptly delivered the Heimlich. Afraid that his throat might close even with the food dislodged, I swept him up in my arms and rushed up to the house. It worried me that he was so light, and I wondered how such a small person could have such a strong punch. Brushing that thought aside, I used my foot to kick at the door. Impatient, I was preparing myself to kick the damned thing down when it opened. It was Sano.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I'm sure you'll all be happy that I even updated. Hope you enjoyed, and I promise the next chapter will be longer. 


End file.
